nerffandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JetCell
RED ALERT AGAIN IMPORTANT VANDAL HELP PANZER IS BACK AS http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Zacattack414 and BANN HIM http://puu.sh/65cCK.png ...All we know is HE IS THE STIG!!! (talk) 02:59, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Inactivity Filter has gone rogue! Every thread on the forum is closed to posting. All are coming up with the same error- "this thread has been automatically closed due to being inactive for over 30 days." No exceptions, even ones that were posted on mere minutes ago. I suspect there's been a compromise in the system, although who caused it is unknown to me. JUST_DOING_(﻿ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)'S_WORK (talk) 06:03, January 5, 2014 (UTC) join chat please i have something to discuss ...All we know is HE IS THE STIG!!! (talk) 00:16, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Changes to the Elite, Rayven Stinger, Suction darts pages You're kidding, right? Jchent62354 (talk) 04:01, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Blackmailing http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:TheDonkeyPuncher?diff=80563&oldid=80522 This says it all, He's tries to blackmail me, by this. NO I'M REMOVING OFFENSIVE CONTENT. Please ban this guy. RNN was here. (talk) 07:21, February 4, 2014 (UTC) The post I made was not offensive at all, and he still doesn't follow the rules of this wiki. I'm not going to be treated like a bastard by him. Dahahka 07:27, February 4, 2014 (UTC) I'm not lieing, you waited this entire time too just attack me? What reason, it ain't gonna solve your problems for blackmailing me. Dahahka 07:33, February 4, 2014 (UTC) I have a feeling that TDP might be AmmaMama or Vielle again. RNN was here. (talk) 07:29, February 5, 2014 (UTC) I've noticed that Domtri1 has made quite a few bad edits lately :/ All we know is... HE'S CALLED THE STIG!!! (talk) 03:10, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Minor Rulebreaker Hello! On chat I have spotted a fellow that might need some talk! :D http://puu.sh/7UXBA.png http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/User:Epicmen10 All we know is... HE'S CALLED THE STIG!!! (talk) 22:42, April 3, 2014 (UTC) clearing Candidates for deletion :We do not have permission from iSoaker, but we do have permission from Super Soaker Central. Also, I did not post the majority of vintage soakers from there; I've hardly started the vintage soakers at all. The images were from AquaNexus or other inactive websites. Not a single image is from iSoaker. :Keep in mind we would have had permission to use iSoaker's selected images if you did not request the same for your wiki, which ended up in neither of us getting permission. [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 10:57, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Predecessor/Successor? As some blasters have predecessors and successors, I think it might be reasonable to add a Predecessor and Successor bar to the blaster templates we have. Just an idea, though. Your thoughts? On some blaster pages it would be pointless, but it might help to link up certain pages such as the Ballzooka line, the Slingshot line, or the NS-to-NSE lines. [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 19:28, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey. Can you ask me a question? Why some N-Strike blasters videos(such as NiteFinder, Maverick and Firefly) are private? Is there some way of watching it? Thanks, Pedroh1999 (talk) 23:47, May 4, 2014 (UTC)Pedroh1999 Hey, uh, what happened down there? Yep. Marcfyre again, after about 5 months. I've been looking at my Wikia alerts, and I read up on two Posts where you, GameGear360, and Nerfmaster8 tried to merge all (well, a large ammount) of existing Nerf wikis with this one, which ended in seemingly failure as of December 23rd of 2013 when Nerfmaster closed it down. Due to my absence, and, if you don't mind me asking, what was going on with that. Also, why did NM8 attack you? If you don't want to share, that's fine. Just askin'. Heil Grammar! (talk) 01:57, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Please just block this guy... I had to undo numerous of his vandalizms on wiki pages http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/User:Vadim.viehoff All we know is... HE'S CALLED THE STIG!!! (talk) 00:49, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Just asking Hey, Jetcell, I know the "Review" pages can't be editted to prevent bias, right? But what if the members could edit pages? Like, I want to make a Thunderbow review, but I can't. Then I make the review and I send it to you. So, you publish it. Got it? Thanks, Pedroh1999 (talk) 01:59, May 17, 2014 (UTC)Pedroh1999 Hey Jet, are you fixing the Super Soaker articles (all of them) or not jet? Because there seems to be a leakage in information in those kind of pages. PS: For reals, there are problems there The King of Spiders (talk) 13:40, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Just asking...again. Hey, Jetcell, why the feature article still the same? Why we don't put, I don't know, a Rebelle in it? And why we don't have a new Monthly Nerf Poll for more than one month? Thanks, Pedroh1999 (talk) 01:24, May 20, 2014 (UTC)Pedroh1999 Reverting my edit when the edit was a good one... Why did you revert my edit on the Maverick REV-6 page...I fixed the ambox so it wasn't inside the infobox. I didn't change any of the information at all... Kr4m123 (talk) 12:38, June 8, 2014 (UTC) JetCell, I just came back and everybody is ignoring me and it is annoying me. I feel left out of the community Rampage11 (talk) 08:11, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Rampage11 Dropping Lanard I've been thinking maybe we should drop Lanard products. There's just not enough information to sustain their articles here. We don't have certain information like year of release or total capacity on some of these blasters, or whether or not they've even been discontinued. Lanard does not make it aware when they release a new blaster and most of their new ones fall under the radar. Apart from the older ones which have some info, it seems most of their products simply aren't worth having here. I'd like to hear your take on this. Thanks, [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 16:33, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey Jet, I fell like I haven't done anything for the wiki. Is there a way I could contribute? I just wan to help.Rampage11 (talk) 08:41, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Asnow89 Hi there! My name is Ariana- I'm on the Community team over here at Wikia. I am reaching out to see if you and the other admins are OK with us creating a parent page for your wiki. A parent page is a go-to page for parents and adults to check out the age range for each wiki. Here is an example! Let me know if you have any questions or concerns. Also, if you and the other admins want to help us fill it out- that would be great! Thanks so much, Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 20:46, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Awesome! I'll work on it next week and send you a link so you can add/edit anything you think should be on the page. Thanks so much! Asnow89 '''@ (profile)•(talk) 21:22, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Hi JetCell! Here is the parent page link. Let me know if you have ANY questions or need help filling it out. Thanks so much! Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 23:59, July 28, 2014 (UTC) RE:Swearing Whoops. I wasn't aware that censorship for swear words was still not allowed. I'll take that to note. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'''Over and out.]] 22:34, August 5, 2014 (UTC) home page :...I literally have no idea what "home page" you're talking about. By "article layouts" you mean alternate layouts on here, that's probably something that could use updating with other layouts. The only alternate I can think of though is a layout for series. Jet Talk • ] :::I'd like to continue filling out the modification section. I'm aware that sites like NerfHaven have information about modification, but my vision is to have reference for what materials are good for modification, what size parts should be, etc. Jet Talk • ] 20:58, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Wingz Stomp Rocket Page Hi, Can you please take down this page as the name on the product has changed. You can keep up the page if you change every reference to the name "Stomp Rocket" to just "Rocket." Please remove any packaging photos though with that name. formal definitions? :I'll have to talk to Gage about how to implement these definitions in the best way possible... at the moment of writing this response, I may have a solution for definitions like these. We'll see what Gage thinks. :As for the previous message, yes, I should definitely have some repeating rules on both the COC and guidelines, if you had a hard time finding the "no swearing" rule. I'll see about updating these pages tomorrow (today I suppose?). Jet Talk • ] 10:09, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Why did my edit on 'accessories' get removed? I got one of the boomco blasters & I was able to put an longshot scope, retaliator grip, & several other attachments on it. I think it useful that people know that nerf tactical rail atachments can fit on boomco blasters, should they get one. Boomco rails The boomco rails accept nerf rail attachments without forcing on. it's more to the fact that instead of sliding the attachent down the front of the rail, you clip it on with a sideways motion, perpendicular to the direction of the rail & snap it into place. taking it off only requires something to push the rail tabs up to detach the accessory. I don't have images as I don't have a working camera to take photos with, but attaching nerf tac-rail accessories to boomco rails doesn't require enough force to possibly damage either part. Muffinkiller1 (talk) 00:39, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Thank you so much for helping me with that 2003 series page on Nerf wiki ThomaTwo (talk) 20:33, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Longshot is back in original configuration Interestingly, the original Longshot CS-6 (not CS-12) is back in the mix of blasters: evidence is shown here. It seems that GaGe does not like the box artwork this time; he says it is rather bone-dry. However, the range claim has gone down from 35 feet to about 33 feet (11.5m to the 10m shown on the package) as I have done the conversions. It looks to be a Canadian packaging due to the use of meters rather than feet. But, you can have your say on this. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 01:38, September 14, 2014 (UTC) vandal Found Vandal (The Australian Nerf 2.0). I urge you to take action when you get the chance. D_lear 20:18, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey JetCell. I am working on a Nerf Blaster/Series/Dart History. Would it be possible to post this without someone deleting it? Please reply on my page. Thanks, Nerfer101 (talk) 02:40, December 9, 2014 (UTC)Nerfer101 RE: RE: Thank you so very much! I am working very hard on this so I will be very excited to post it. I enjoy talking with fellow Nerfers :-) I do believe being a Nerfer is serious and I don't take it lightly, though I am in my very early teens. I probably already know more than your average Nerfer, but I can't be absolutely sure. If you are curious about something Nerf-wise, just message me and I will give you my best answer. I do have another question, though, but this is just for fun: Which 2015 blaster are you most excited for? Talk to you later! Nerfer101 (talk) 03:42, December 9, 2014 (UTC)Nefer101 Hmmm...I aggree. The Crossbolt sounds AWESOME. If you go to Google search and type in, "Nerf Crossbolt For Sale" you should see it at Amazon.co.uk, but currently unavailable. The Modulus I haven't done much research on, but sounds interesting. Should be a fine blaster to have, when and if it does come out! For the research I have done on the Modulus, all I see are blurry pictures and false leaks. But it should be interesting to find out if those leaks are truly false. We shall see in 2015, hm? Again, I enjoy talking with fellow Nerfers. Nerfer101 (talk) 16:21, December 9, 2014 (UTC)Nerfer101 HELP!! Hey JetCell, I need help. I want to start a new wiki, but don't know how! Can help me? Nerfer101 (talk) 23:41, December 11, 2014 (UTC)Nerfer101 Thank you!! Do I put anything special for the address thing? Or can I just put anything I want? Nerfer101 (talk) 23:56, December 11, 2014 (UTC)Nerfer101 THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nerfer101 (talk) 00:02, December 12, 2014 (UTC)Nerfer101 Community Apps Hey JetCell! Did you know that approximately half of the visits across Wikia are coming from mobile devices? To support that mobile traffic, Wikia is creating iOS and Android apps that focus exclusively on individual communities. We are happy to inform you that your community has been selected to receive a dedicated community app. This means that you will have an app exclusively for your community that you, the admins, can curate! Please see this help page that will explain how and where to manage your content in your community app, and also ways to promote your Community App on your own community. If you have any questions about the Community App itself, how to manage content on it, or how to promote it, please write in to . Thanks for being an exceptional community! Good luck with the app! Kate 23:16, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Hey, Jetcell. I have created a wiki called Nerf Guide Wiki. Could you please contribute? It is brand-new. Thanks, Nerfer101 (talk) 22:22, December 18, 2014 (UTC)Nerfer101 Dear JetCell, If you are into modding darts, mod some n-strike, elite, and mega darts by filling up that stupid hole in the tip of the darts. if rebelle darts have them, fill up their holes too. From, MEGATHUNDERBOWMEGATHUNDERBOW (talk) 17:02, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hi Jet, I know we haven't talked a lot, but I just want to keep updated. How was your Christmas? I got many new Nerf blasters for Christmas. What do you think of my arsenal? I know this seems like a lot of questions, but I like to keep updated with the Nerf community, and it seems as if you are the only way I can do that now, since my Nerf Guide Wiki is doing terribly poorly. Thanks, Nerfer101 (talk) 20:22, December 27, 2014 (UTC)Nerfer101 Hey Jetcell, no offense to girls, but i just dont like the rebelle line. cant girls just use n-strike or elite or vortex or dart tag or mega blasters? i mean, what difference does color make in the performance? MEGATHUNDERBOW (talk) 00:25, December 28, 2014 (UTC) P.S. I got a lot of nerf guns for christmas. my fav. is the stampede. firing modes :For the blaster type, it is either single-fire or multi-fire. There are no other choices. No blaster page here has semi-automatic or fully-automatic in place of single-fire or multi-fire. It depends entirely on how many of the ammunition is fired at once and not the speed at which it is fired. [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 18:50, January 3, 2015 (UTC) :You're right, we clearly don't know our own wiki policies when it comes to the blaster template. As far as I can tell some of the electronic blasters don't have "single-fire", "multi-fire", "semi-automatic" or "automatic" on them. I have no clue why that is, and I will consider altering them. As for the Rapidstrike, it's a new blaster's article and it's likely something was changed over time. It originally said "Automatic single-fire" but somewhere during REALNerfNinja6's frequent edits it was changed. :I don't know what more to say. [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 20:09, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Super Soaker 50 and 100 Hey, Jetcell. How are you? ... I was checking the Super Soaker pages- as I need to translate them too- and I saw we don't have the Super Soaker 50 and 100 pages. But there are a plenty of images and info through the internet! So, do you have something special in mind with those pages? Or you just forgot, much probably like GameGear? XD Ask me when you read this. Thanks, The Crossfire Bow Sniper (talk) 17:08, January 6, 2015 (UTC) ... No, you don't got it. Do you mind if I... make them? I mean, I am a new admin on my part of Wiki and a apprentice of you two, so I can get better and better for taking my place on the administration in this Wiki someday. So, I'll create the page and then you can tell me if it is usable. Much like a test, got it? I need to learn... and what is better than creating a important page? XD The Crossfire Bow Sniper (talk) 12:14, January 7, 2015 (UTC) OK, did it. Can you fix the templates part? I made it all by mobile and I don't know that part on my phone XD Found some problems Hey, Jetcell. It's me. I found two problems in the Wiki: First- http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/Bow_%27n%27_Arrow The Bow n' Arrow video isn't working. Second- http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/Ripshot In the Trivia, it says the Ripshot doesn't use a torsion spring. But in the Torsion Spring page, it says the Ripshot uses it. By now, that's all. The Crossfire Bow Sniper (talk) 19:08, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Researching Hey, Jetty. It's me. I was researching about some Nerf stuff and I found a bunch of cool things- I found a Secret Strike AS-1 for selling, by example. But, when I was researching about it, I just found out... you are(or were) famous! You were one of the best Nerf Mods & Reviews members! With many Nerfers that I almost love. And you... you were with them! Do you mind if I adopt you as a mentor, much like I do with GaGe? I need you to keep in mind that, if you say yes, you might need to answer many questions that I can have about Nerf. Thanks, The Crossfire Bow Sniper (talk) 19:52, January 24, 2015 (UTC) updates :I deleted pretty much everything. I did leave a few forum topics (like the topic for when the rules were updated) and simply removed problematic responses and chain replies that had to do with that. Jet Talk • ] 23:23, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Ahm... Hello, Jetty. It's me. http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NERF_NINJA666 Did you saw that? He's back! As I remember, a NerfNinja666 was a bad member of this Wiki, right? I see he got banned sometimes. So, is it... normal? Or we'll need to take care of him? The Crossfire Bow Sniper (talk) 00:26, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Jetty! Hey, Jetcell. It's me. First, don't we need to change the monthly poll? What about the blaster of the month? XD Also, can you please fix the Big Bad Bow commercial? The Crossfire Bow Sniper (talk) 02:24, February 1, 2015 (UTC) I am back! Hey, Jetcell. Sorry for not being here this week- I wasn't with my PC, and I couldn't help. But now I am back! I'll ask you anything if I need. Also, if you can, help me and GameGear with Nerf Wiki, please? The Crossfire Bow Sniper (talk) 19:53, February 8, 2015 (UTC) sub-series question hey jetcell what does sub series mean Hey Jetcell, I just want to say I am not out- I am here all day, but I don't see any big activities here. So, don't think I abandoned the place XD The Crossfire Bow Sniper (talk) 18:27, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Need your help. Hey, Jetcell. AS SOON YOU READ THIS, PLEASE. CHECK YOUR E-MAIL FOR MORE INFORMATION. I removed the Mainbodynews template from the first page of Wiki Nerf- because it just stopped working as I wanted. I'll be trying, but if you can, please, can you fix it? The Crossfire Bow Sniper (talk) 14:17, February 16, 2015 (UTC) HEY, I FIXED IT! ... Jetcell, please, talk to me! Can you ask me some questions? 1)Do you know where is GameGear? I want to talk to him, but he don't answer anything- even his E-Mails! 2)Something new is happening here... I can feel it. Do you have any idea? 3)I am working on my subdivision. Any suggestion? But, seriously talking. Talk to me. I am getting paranoic. The Crossfire Bow Sniper (talk) 13:28, February 21, 2015 (UTC) thunderblast :The packaging for the ThunderBlast and the ThunderBlast itself refer to it as an N-Strike blaster. We've had this problem in the past with things like the Elite recolors, and with those we went with packaging and blaster details. So we're doing the same here. :If you're talking about the BlasterLabs images, I have permission from them to use their images. If there are images not properly sourced on the file details, either let me know which are missing the source or add it in yourself. Jet Talk • ] 02:51, February 28, 2015 (UTC) HEY! Jetcell, are you going to change the monthly poll and the featured blaster? I was about to change it, but I can't! It is blocked for me. Can it be the Crossbolt, anyway? :3 The Crossfire Bow Sniper (talk) 15:54, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Jetcell It was you who edited the featured blaster article? Because... it is not working. It still redirect to the Demolisher page. I would fix it, but you need to tell me how to fix when I am not a admin. I would do it easily. The Crossfire Bow Sniper (talk) 11:11, March 3, 2015 (UTC) I'm back! But my wiki is near-dead and I need your help... Look, I realize that advertising wikis is a number one "no-no" but my wiki is near-dead. With no contributors (besides me) and only a little more than ten pages, I don't know if it will last much longer. Is there ANY way I can get some good Nerfers to help out there? I'd mention the name but again, that's advertising. I am growing desperate. Thanks. Oh by the way, you might be wondering...who is this guy? It's me, Nerfer101! Remember me? I changed my UN because I thought it looked weird being "Nerfer101" on a Warriors Wiki. But on a Nerf Wiki, it looks normal, because there could be some one with a UN: poopMLPCoDplayer123 and it would be normal here. Thunderheart of Thunderclan (talk) 02:50, March 18, 2015 (UTC) I realize that. Is there a way to maybe rename it possibly? Thanks, Thunderheart of Thunderclan (talk) 13:01, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Ooh, ouch! That'll be hard. I'll do my best. Thanks. Thunderheart of Thunderclan (talk) 23:04, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Check your E-Mail, please? Think about it, and answer me. Snake Eater (talk) 16:54, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Jetcell...? So, I am here. Where's Gamegear? Have you talked to him? Is he okay? Snake Eater (talk) 19:12, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Asnow Hey there! We just created a new Toy Wiki Template. Check it out here! Are you interested in featuring it on your main page? You can add it with the code . Let me know if you have any questions! Thanks so much, Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 20:49, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Jetcell! Hey, do you think we need to do something about that Homy G? He keeps trying to spam his youtube channel. What can we do? Like, talking to him... Will it work? --Pedroh1999 (talk) 18:56, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Possible Secret Strike error Hey, Jetcell. I was checking some articles- the Secret Strike ones in special, as I bought one recently- and why the reviews are different? Like, the original Secret Strike is better than the N-Strike one? http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/Secret_Strike_AS-1/Review http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/Secret_Strike_Pocket_Blaster/Review Aren't them the same blaster? Pedroh1999 (talk) 22:31, April 24, 2015 (UTC) :I think it partly has to do with the fact that a lot of the former users here (RNN6, TMG, etc.) hated the Secret Strike and had their bias infect the articles. This is why the review of the Secret Strike, which was highly recommended before, is now very critical. They didn't touch the SSPB article though because they likely forgot it existed. There's also some different references between the blasters, but I don't know if they are the same performance-wise. [[User:GameGear360|'''Ga]][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 17:41, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :Mmph. Got it. I'll search so- probably they doesn't have the same performance, as the N-Strike one is more recent and the technology used on it is better. I'll just edit it if I find something new, ok? :3 :Pedroh1999 (talk) 15:56, April 26, 2015 (UTC) E-Mail Just... Ignore it. I figure out what happened and I am actually happy with it. I feel more confident now- I feel like I could fix any problem that can happen. Pedroh1999 (talk) 12:51, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Alert http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Codyrulez123 Hello, Jetcell. I saw this guy at chat. He just logged in and said he is 8 years old. I tried to talk to him, but I couldn't- anyway, apparently he isn't a puppet. He has edits in other Wikis. I know what to do, but as you're the Bureoucrat here, I believe the things will go bad to you if this happen. So, I'll leave it to you, ok? Pedroh1999 (''My profile'') (''My talk page'') 01:02, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Important Jetcell, I believe I found a way to repair the duplicated infobox error when editing pages. If you erase both of them, but leave the text on the upper part of the page and save it, it'll be back to normal. I believe you already knew that, but... we might never now. Pedroh1999 (''My profile'') (''My talk page'') 15:18, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Hi JetCell! How have you been? Just reaching out because we were thinking of doing some fun "Summer of Toys" programming, and we wanted to see if Nerf is interested in participating! We have a few contest ideas (build your own Nerf arena) or something for people to participate in-- but do you have any ideas? Let me know if you are interested! Best, Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 18:16, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Unknown Nerf Blaster Hi Jet! I'm new to this wiki, and I have a few questions. Initially, I have a Nerf Cyberstrike Gear blaster, but I've n ever before seen a picture or any detail about it. It's not even listed in the series! Do you have any detail on this? View and comment the image here Contact me @ erik2002@gmail.com. Thanks! --- Hey, just for helping you, it's a Defender T3, but without the arrow launcher. But it has another color scheme, apparently. http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/Defender_T3 Should I contact him, Jetcell? Pedroh1999 (''My profile'') (''My talk page'') 04:08, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Regarding the RotoFury Hello, I have proof that the RotoFury has been released, as it is on Amazon.com for approx. $50 On the RotoFury page, it says it is "yet to be released." I ask for this to be changed, because it is released, at least on Amazon. Thank you, Nerfer101 20:02, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Okay, I get it. I was glad you be of service anyhow. Good day, Nerfer101 17:01, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Questions Hello! I see you reverted some edits I made to the Triad wiki. The first edit made sense, since it cleaned up some redundant linkage. However, later you reverted some English language changes and brought back some redundancies which really increase the slop. I just checked the comparison and must ask why. "Load in... into"? "Front three" as though there are "rear three"? Furthermore, I understand why you removed the reference to Chinese Triads, although as my ancestry is Vietnamese I don't think I was being prejudicial. However, I am also a professional musician and educator, and feel that briefly explaining the bit about musical terminology helps instead of hindering. It should be obvious that I intend only to improve and not vandalize. Mojo1970 (talk) 07:02, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Admin/B-Crat Request Hello JetCell. I'd like to request to become either b-crat or admin. I have coding skills and skills with MediaWiki that might be useful, and I know tons of stuff about Nerf. You don't have to make your decision now, and it's totally fine if you say no. Thank you! The age has come...the age of...Nerfer101 22:36, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Hey, dude. First... You have my "yes" if we are going to do that. But... You're requesting in the wrong place! Rules says you need to do it here. Or she will ignore you. http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/Nerf_Wiki:Requests_for_adminship Well... Good luck! [[User:Pedroh1999|'''Pedroh]][[User talk:Pedroh1999|'1999']] 22:43, August 19, 2015 (UTC) E-mail Check it, please? It is kinda important. Pedroh1999 (''My profile'') (''My talk page'') 14:51, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Dear jet cell I am trying to change the name of "clips and drums" to "magazines and drums" Because it should be called a magazine not a clip. A magstrike uses a clip. A rapid strike uses a mag.(abbreviated magazine) the youtuber "coop772 bonus" has more info on the matter. Sincerely tommydoesnerf. Nope The info is right, but if you ask Hasbro, they will say that it is a clip. It may be a magazine, but it is called clip! And the Vortex clips are already called magazines. That would be a problem. So, again, no. Do not change it. [[User:Pedroh1999|'Pedroh']][[User talk:Pedroh1999|'1999']] 20:54, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Hey Jet I have a CycloneShock ;) Gopeb666 (talk) 11:15, August 27, 2015 (UTC) A personal question Hello there, Jet. I was wondering something. I just asked someone a question, and I think he's someone similar to someone else. The problem is, I don't know what to do. Do you have any advice? Sebcon12 (talk) 22:59, September 1, 2015 (UTC) New Longshot variant Get a load of this, Jet. An actual Elite-colored Longshot. After 3 years. No range claims though, so I'll assume the ranges will be the same as the older N-Strike and ZED Squad ones. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 11:33, September 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: Personal Question Okay. Thanks. Sebcon12 (talk) 23:01, September 3, 2015 (UTC) thx for editing the smart AR page :D when I started it, I knew it needed more. Important message Jetcell? I just need to say that I might not be here for this week. My PC is gone... And mobile edits are hard to do. [[User:Pedroh1999|'Pedroh']][[User talk:Pedroh1999|'1999']] 16:43, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Nitron wiki needs fixing Hello! I just finished editing the Trivia section for the Nitron. Something went wrong and now whenever I want to visit the Nitron main page, I instead get something like the Talk page but blank. Very strange. Please fix, thanks. EDIT: Same thing happened to Doominator. I have an uncomfortable feeling that my iPad is partly responsible. So for the next little while, I shall only edit from my PC... Mojo1970 (talk) 05:44, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Reporting user Autism4lyfe Blatant vandalism committed by new user Autism4lyfe to Longshot and Retaliator pages. I've since undone it, but I think I lack the power to ban. Mojo1970 (talk) 04:59, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Jet... I wanted to say that I have a a Whipblast at my house and it was on your wishlist for new nerf but it is BOOMco. At Kamloops the Whipblast is at Walmart for 15.00$ Signed, Ugotanybeer (talk) 00:13, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Achievement System? Jetcell, A lot of wikis nowadays have an achievement system to allow editors to move up in the ranks. I know it takes some time to fill in, but do you have any interest in adding an achievement system? Menace Potatoe 20:56, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Larger, higher quality images? Well, you deleted my FlashFlood file for being a copy of what you posted, but shouldn't we need .PNG files and also larger ones? About threads Jetcell, as you can see in my talk page, Mojo suggested to increase the time before closing old threads. What do you think? [[User:Pedroh1999|'Pedroh']][[User talk:Pedroh1999|'1999']] 19:06, December 13, 2015 (UTC) idea for series page add a new color for "always available / permanent" like nerf sports ( the only thing that fits that description) Finnpen37 (talk) 19:00, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Dark Times? Hi Jet! Just wanted to ask you about "the dark times", or in other words, when the community was very salty. I saw some old threads, and saw that people were very rude and didn't get along. I wanted to know about these stories, so I asked Pedroh, and he told me to ask you. PS, I have a thread about this: http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:35179 Thanks! -FLATtheFISH (talk) 03:33, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Old Threads Why do you always close threads? Thanks --LucianVesper11 (talk) 17:07, January 16, 2016 (UTC) RE: Dark Times Huh, doesn't sound half as bad as I thought it would be. Thanks! FLATtheFISH (talk) 21:51, January 16, 2016 (UTC) About Jacob http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Jacobdiamond10 What should I do? He isn't thirteen yet. You usually do that type of thing, but I would like to know what to do in this situation when you aren't here. So? Ban him until thirteen or not? [[User:Pedroh1999|'Pedroh']][[User talk:Pedroh1999|'1999']] 23:00, January 29, 2016 (UTC) On collective nouns Just wanted to point out that when referring to a company or organization, the rule of collective nouns means that it is entirely legitimate to conjugate according to third-person plural. For example, "Orange Mod Works have released a kit" is as legal and correct as "Orange Mod Works has released a kit." Or, "Hasbro have once again over-inflated distance claims" is effectively the same as "Hasbro has once again" etc. etc. Mojo1970 (talk) 09:05, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Isn't the Snipe missing from the BuzzBee page. Just askin' well excuse me. i'm trying to inform people so they don't go hither and thither all over the internet, and i get yelled at. sorry. i'm just new here. but it just kind of bothers me that pedro didn't explain why he removed it. Recent post by new member El Armadillo The latest addition to this post by new user El Armadillo (and further quotes thereof) should be deleted for indecency and irrelevance: http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:32129 Mojo1970 (talk) 17:39, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Please delete page Modulus vs Worker stock and tell him to use a forum thread.--As always, this is MitchG74, signing off. (talk) 03:12, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Thunder waves Left I know this really should be my own business, and this was a few months ago, but why did Thunderwaves leave? He said something about being banned, even though he didn't break any rules that I know of. Or did he break the 'no sockpuppet' rule? Even though he just moved to a new account? FLATtheFISH (talk) 13:12, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Jimosuma is spamming I know he is new, and I kinda liked this guy, but he keeps spamming the forums with unrelated topics. He posted some weird off-topic stuff with profanity in this thread: http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:36529 Please give him a warning or something. Thanks FLATtheFISH 02:54, April 7, 2016 (UTC) UPDATE: Never mind, it was removed. FLATtheFISH (talk) 17:50, April 9, 2016 (UTC) NelloonYT: time for a ban Judging from the latest offense, I'd say this fool NelloonYT is up to no good. No defense, no explanation, just hit-and-run. I'd kick his posterior right away... Mojo1970 (talk) 20:12, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Suggest warning re: Hogan Milligan. User Hogan Milligan is walking a fine line in a recent thread. I am tempted to issue a formal warning in addition to my latest comment (see: "What madness is this") but I think this should come from authority. Mojo1970 (talk) 16:07, June 17, 2016 (UTC) :reply to jet, :i am sorry for taking threads off topic, about religion or otherwise. i have made a point of not being rude, and i understand my religion jokes are probably out of place. i assume i can politely discuss religion on my talk page? off topic board? and as i said, i'm trying not to offend people, but not just for the sake of being polite, because offending people is rarely a good evangelism technique. again, im sorry for cluttering other peoples threads. ill stop that. Hogan milligan (talk) 01:35, June 18, 2016 (UTC) ::Hogan, as you are still young, it is understandable that you should be impetuous and full of brash energy. You made a point of sharing your insights on Maverick modding here, which was good, but you must not know that in many live and electronic forums, the topics of politics and religion are forbidden due to the extreme polarizations and venomous exchanges which can result. On June 12 you made comments on your talk page which touched upon homosexuality and Islam. These comments reflected a catastrophic myopia which is poor form for adults of any age, never mind minors. They also began poisoning the air in this forum which had become a comfortable haven for me from the stress of life. On TOP of that, you persist in using poor grammar, typified by a lack of proper capitalization and punctuation. ::Jesus taught to forgive, but I am having a rough time applying these principles to you. And if a radical Christian truly applies everything to the glory of God, your existence here verges on hypocrisy IMHO. ::Mojo1970 (talk) 08:51, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Tri-Strike Hey Jet, I got the Tri-Strike last week. Do you want me to write a review for it? I would have been your daddy... 15:03, June 26, 2016 (UTC) I'm confused I saw that the Apollo XV-700 had the ball blaster category on it, so I assumed that the other RIVAL blasters would also count since they also shoot those ball-type high-impact rounds. But when I looked at the Ball blaster page, I got a little uncertain. Should I remove the category from the RIVAL blasters' pages, or do you think we should make adjustments to the Ball blaster page to accommodate the RIVAL blasters? JustAlex93 (talk) 15:20, September 10, 2016 (UTC) It's a great idea. Also, why did you reverse my edit on the Ballzooka, if you don't mind me asking? JustAlex93 (talk) 22:35, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Ohhhh. Okay, I gotcha JustAlex93 (talk) 00:11, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Nerf Fencing Apparently, there's a Nerf fencing game where you and your opponent has these two rapiers with foam blades. The objective is to knock out the four targets on your opponent's rapier and win. Here's a link to a TV ad: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=alo0tPy26XU JustAlex93 (talk) 00:44, September 13, 2016 (UTC) PS: Pretty obscure stuff, isn't it? Yeah it is, isn't it? JustAlex93 (talk) 01:33, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Boomco 2016 Blasters important message ---- Hey Jetcell , im ArchOnua85 . Yes its the same guy contributing to Nerf ( The Scoped Roughtcut's trivia is a recent example ) , but this time is a much bigger fact . ---- Consacred to both Boomco and Nerf , I decided to create the missing blasters datas . I just come to create the Slambow Official Page , but its still in developpement. ---- Recently I leaved a note about I seriously request your help for the basic information . Please answer as possible and provid the data for the Slambow and other Boomco blasters with missing links . Be sure everyone understand why and than no one delete the page because they tought it was useless . ---- Thanks for understanding motivations . ---- ArchOnua85 I think we should make a wiki page for some of the knock-off darts. I think it would be entirely possible to keep it reasonably unbiased, and if it really gets bad we can just delete the page. But it would be SUPER helpful, as there really isn't any good resources on the web about knock-off darts. I've seen a few decent darts guides, but they are mostly outdated and limited to one persons experience. No disrespect, but if we don't do this, I'll probably just do it on my profile page.Hogan milligan (talk) 21:06, October 1, 2016 (UTC) RE: dart page(s?) I would be happy to help with whatever this turns out to be, but I can't figure out how to set up new pages and stuff. but I can fill in info if its already set up.Hogan milligan (talk) 01:53, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Hey JetCell So last month, I set up a prologue on my blog for a Nerf N-Strike fanfiction, just to toy with the idea since they never made a third N-Strike video game. Here's a link: http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:JustAlex93/Nerf_N-Strike:_Next_Generation_(Prologue) I would like your opinion on the idea, please. JustAlex93 (talk) 19:20, October 9, 2016 (UTC) A mistake on a review page I was looking at the review page for the Secret Shot II, and I noticed that it said that it used Micro Darts, when actually, it uses Mega Darts. If it's not too much, could you correct that? JustAlex93 (talk) 17:09, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Hey JetCell I noticed that you said, "This goes without saying" in one of your edits some minutes ago. I'm feeling like I did something wrong in my edits on this wiki that offended you in some way. Can you tell me what I did wrong? JustAlex93 (talk) 22:17, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Oh, good. :D Also, how do you think I did with that Ultimator article? JustAlex93 (talk) 22:25, October 19, 2016 (UTC) I'm glad my efforts are appreciated :) JustAlex93 (talk) 22:47, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Delete this redirect page Hey Jet, I've screwed up once again and made a useless redirect page for the Tommy 20, thinking that there were a lot of links for it. Can you delete it? Thanks. Page: http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/Tommy_20?redirect=no I mean, if you think it's useful then you can keep it, but it's probably not. Have a nice day. FLATtheFISH (talk) 02:07, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Sharpfire isn't reverse-plunger The Sharpfire is under the catagory "reverse-plunger", but it is actually direct plunger. I can confirm this because I actually have it and have taked it apart. Nerf hasn't made a reverse plunger blaster since 2013, with the exception of some Elite repaints. Can you fix this and put it under direct plunger? FLATtheFISH (talk) 02:04, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Rare photo of a rare blaster Yo, JetCell, I was looking around in the Google image search, when I stumbled upon a little something that caused my shock and awe. An image on www.nerfhq.com of an extremely rare blaster. That's right, dude, you're looking at a photograph of none other than the original Larami SuperMAXX 1500 Rapid-Fire Arrow Blaster! JustAlex93 (talk) 04:12, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Goodbye I don't know if you saw my thread, but I will be somewhat inactive on this wiki. I wanted to say sorry for neglecting to do those off-brand dart reveiw thingy whatjamacallit pages, and that I probably will not ever get to them. I'll be around occasionaly, and you can still message me or whatever. And one other thing I have forgotten, Thunderwaves told me to say hi. Hogan milligan (talk) 03:49, November 15, 2016 (UTC) MavMaster Hey dude I noticed that there aren't any articles about the Monster, Monster X, and Monster XL on your Nerf wiki, and Nerfipedia has. I can move those articles to Nerf Wiki if you would like. JustAlex93 (talk) 02:23, January 27, 2017 (UTC) I exported the Monster, Monster X, and Monster XL articles onto my thumb drive as an XML file, but I can't import them onto Nerf Wiki because I don't have the permissions for it here! What should I do? JustAlex93 (talk) 15:52, January 27, 2017 (UTC) Nerf Wiki won't let me import those Monster soaker articles.JustAlex93 (talk) 00:50, January 28, 2017 (UTC) Ohhhh, okay. I'll see if I can do that. JustAlex93 (talk) 01:06, January 28, 2017 (UTC) AmirFreeman is at it again! I just had to fix a stupid edit that he made on the article about the Rapid Fire AS-10! Probably thinks he's hot stuff because he's a vandal... JustAlex93 (talk) 01:12, January 28, 2017 (UTC) I tried to upload the XML file through the images page, but it won't let me. Is there anyplace on this wiki, asides from Special:Import, where I could upload an XML file without much trouble?JustAlex93 (talk) 01:21, January 28, 2017 (UTC) Okay, dude, that's fine :) JustAlex93 (talk) 01:30, January 28, 2017 (UTC) Time to IP ban on AmirFreeman Said user has been causing a long string of vandalism on the Rapid Fire AS-20 Wikia. Time to ban him and undo multiple levels of damage. Mojo1970 (talk) 01:24, January 28, 2017 (UTC) :Already working at it, Mojo. Gave him a good old IP ban. :[[User:Pedroh1999|'Pedroh']][[User talk:Pedroh1999|'1999']] 01:32, January 28, 2017 (UTC) :Not only that, but Amir had also tampered with one of the templates, and I had to undo the edit on it. JustAlex93 (talk) 01:34, January 28, 2017 (UTC) Power Pak article Hey JetCell, I notice that there's no article about the Power Pak super soaker on the Nerf Wiki, and Nerfipedia does have an article. As it stands, I still can't import XML files onto Nerf Wiki, as I do not have the permissions for it. I mean, I don't want to be bother, asking you to import the article yourself. Oh, and here it is: http://nerfpedialegacy.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Charger_Power_Pak JustAlex93 (talk) 22:50, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Okay, dude, I'll see what I can do. JustAlex93 (talk) 00:54, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Blaster By My Side Hello, Jetcell! How are you? So, I have the habit of searching about Nerf Wiki on Google, Facebook and other sites. And, while searching, I discovered you, besides being A LEGEND on Nerf Mods and Reviews, have your own blog... Which is not updated since 2013. Which is sad, because I really liked your "Perfect Shot ad campaign" post. It reminds me about the sexist discussions we had here before with some members, and how you dealed with them with swiftness. I admire you more than ever. :^P Anyway, do you ever plan on updating the blog again? Because I would really love to see a comeback if you had the time. [[User:Pedroh1999|'Pedroh']][[User talk:Pedroh1999|'1999']] 15:48, February 18, 2017 (UTC) WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT TEH FLIP MAN?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!! U DELETED MY ONLY PAGE SO FAR!!!!!!! FLIP YOU!!!! I MADE THAT PAGE WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS, AND U KILLED IT BECUZ I HAND-TESTED IT?!!?!?!?!?!?! I HOPE U DEI IN A HORRIBLE ACCIDENT JUST BEFORE YOU RETIRE, LIKE IN A BAD (quality-wise) COP SHOW!!!! KISS MY BUTT!! phew, glad I got THAT mess out of my system, I only meant some of that by the way. sorry. MAson13254 (talk) 00:59, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Calebchur He made an article about a made-up Rayven CS-18 Mission Kit that Hasbro did not officially make. Please don't be too hard on him, but he needs a reminder that he can't make articles about made-up mission kits, don't you think? JustAlex93 (talk) 02:04, February 20, 2017 (UTC) hi again jet so... I see you got my message to please not delete that article, I'm glad you didn't, instead, you just edited it, so thanks. sorry for going ballistic back in my last message to you, btw. the gamerman! (talk) 14:59, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Platinum Bow cancelled(?) When I found out about the Dude Perfect Signature Bow announced recently at the 2017 New York Toy Fair, I found that it was also a re-shell of the Nerf Rebelle Platinum Bow, which I don't think ever reached store shelves. I think the Platinum Bow got cancelled, probably because it would have been too expensive and possibly too difficult for younger female Nerfers to use. What do you think? JustAlex93 (talk) 15:54, February 23, 2017 (UTC) Triple Torch with late 90s Nerf logos I found this image of a Triple Torch that has the late 90s Nerf logos. http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/61/15/e3/6115e306d84c6a8f02a3e95f4647494f.jpg What do you think? JustAlex93 (talk) 22:50, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Thanks For Editing My Change on the rebelle arrow page! Ugh, good night Irene... Boywonderck4 thinks that the Voidcaster is semi-auto when it is actually pump-action. I found a source of information confirming that it is a pump-action blaster, and applied to the article a while back, and he changed it based on what he's heard about it. JustAlex93 (talk) 16:20, March 13, 2017 (UTC) EDIT: Never mind, I fixed it. I've never seen such misinformed edits! Flywheel Hey, just letting you know, you deleted "Category:Flywheel_blasters" (The category already exists as "flywheel system blasters".) However, this page is referred to in the menu Blasters -> By Internals -> Flywheel I'm a bit green at the whole wiki thing, but I'll try to fix the menu? :) -EDIT- Ok it doesn't seem to let me edit the menu - you might have to do this! NightCabbage (talk) 22:58, March 22, 2017 (UTC) Home page Jetcell, I am currently in a road trip. I have internet through some parts of the road, but no signal in others. I've been able to edit the Poll, but it is too big for the page! Are you able to fix it for me? [[User:Pedroh1999|'Pedroh']][[User talk:Pedroh1999|'1999']] 02:16, March 24, 2017 (UTC) Alternate name for Monster X http://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/0-UAAOSwGIRXYCwv/s-l1600.jpg Apparently, the Monster X had another name, the 3100. Not CPS 3100, just 3100. JustAlex93 (talk) 17:56, May 6, 2017 (UTC) You're probably right, it's "Super Soaker 3100". No sign of the Monster or Monster X logo on that thing. JustAlex93 (talk) 23:05, May 6, 2017 (UTC) Modulus Stock names Hey JetCell, I found an inconsistency with names on the Modulus stock that came with the Modulus blaster. On its page it's called the Storage Stock but on the page with all the stocks it is called the Modulus shoulder stock. Which one is the right name for it? Cerrwiden (talk) 03:24, July 23, 2017 (UTC) :Sorry bout' that. ''I do all these things because i'm still kinda new to the wiki, and I have a lot to learn. Hopefully I will get better at editing and stuff later on. :JMD (talk) 21:02, August 6, 2017 (UTC) ::Allosaur, you ''are aware that people have been trying to send you messages on your Talk page, right?? ::Mojo1970 (talk) 21:13, August 6, 2017 (UTC) Templates Short talk, but why are all the templates on the blasters' and products' pages glitched? JMD (talk) 18:21, August 7, 2017 (UTC) Templates I'm using Google Chrome (sorry I can't supply a screenshot). JMD (talk) 02:40, August 8, 2017 (UTC) The templates aren't seperate (for example, the edges are connected together, but it isn't that big of a deal) JMD (talk) 05:20, August 8, 2017 (UTC) It's not that big of a deal, but it just kinda bugs me. "Greetings and welcome. I want to play a game." -Jigsaw (talk) 08:14, August 8, 2017 (UTC)